


Connection Between two

by wentworth_golden



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family, Fluff, Love, Multi, Romance, Wentworth - Freeform, mature parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentworth_golden/pseuds/wentworth_golden
Summary: What happens one day when Allie has a bad experience with a client and ends up in hospital with Bea as her doctor?Bea Smith is a 24 year old single mother to her 3 year old daughter Debbie. She works as the head doctor at the local hospital. They live in a nice 3 bedroom apartment with Franky; Beas best friend and co-worker.Allie Novak is a 22 year old prostitute and drug addict, currently trying to find her feet with the help of her best friend Mel and mother figure Kaz. She lives in a small 2 bedroom flat with Mel.
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Connection Between two

"STOP, PLEASE. PLEASE STOP" Allie screams at the man lingering over her, beating her to a pulp.

Allie scatters backwards, her arms dragging her the best they can in the awful situation. The minimal light of the street lights pecking through into the dark ally way not making anything easier. Pain shoots throughout her left arm as her wrist gives way underneath her, causing her to fall flat on her back. Shes almost certain her wrist is broken, along with her right ankle, which is preventing her from at least trying to get up.

"I'm begging you...please?" a low whisper escapes from her breathless mouth, as she struggles to keep herself awake.

"FUCK YOU" was the last thing she heard before a foot came slamming down on her head, everything going black.

\---

"Mama, am I having a short day at daycare today or a long one?" Debbie asks her mother from the back seat of the car.

Bea drives her car into the first parking spot she finds, outside of Debbie's daycare.

"A short day today Deb. Auntie Franky's gonna pick you up at lunch time" Bea replies to her daughter as the car comes to a stop. Turning off the ignition, she looks at Debbie through the rare view mirror. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah" Debbie turns her head from what ever she was looking at out the window to her mum, smiling.

A smile instantly spreads across Beas face at the actions of her daughter, the normal effect the little girl has on her mum showing.

Bea unbuckles her seat belt and exits the car, before opening the back door to help her daughter unbuckle herself out of her car seat. Debbie reaches her arms up insisting that her mother picks her up, and Bea does so. Placing the little girl on her hip, she grabs her childs bag, before she shuts and locks the car door, and heads inside the daycare.

The atmosphere inside is quite calm and quiet due to it still being early morning. There's toys and games set up around the room for the children, and only a few kids have arrived so far. Bea places Debbie down on the ground kneeling down in front of her.

"If you be extra good and ask Auntie Franky supper nicely, she might take you to the park later" Bea smiles at her daughter.

"Really, Yay" Debbie jumps up and down with excitement, overly joyed at the possibility of going to the park.

Bea chuckles at her excitement. "Have a good day."

"I love you, mummy" Debbie exclaims, throwing herself into her mothers arms.

"I love you too, baby. To the moon and back." Bea replies kissing her cheek, and then watches as she runs off to play with the other kids.

Bea makes her way back to her car and gets in. She buckles her seat belt, starts the ignition, and heads off to her 9 am start at the hospital. The traffics not to bad, and the bright morning sun that comes with the wonderful weather beams throughout the city. The quiet sound of the radio fills the silent air. Although she loves the peace and quiet that comes with being alone, she also misses the company of her 3 year old daughter, and the way they sing along to Disney songs together; As that is Debbie's all time favourite music to karaoke to.

Bea makes it to work with 10 minutes to spare, well that's what she thought. As she steps into the building an assortment of workers, paramedics and nurses, surge through the corridor with a stretcher.

"Right, what do we have here?" Bea asks no one in particulate, draping her doctors coat on her body.

"22 year old female, Allie Novak. Found not to long ago in an ally way by her co-worker. Looks as if shes been there awhile. Multiple injuries, difficulty breathing, and unconscious." One of the paramedics explains the situation.

"okay, i'm going to need a full body x-ray, CT and PET scans, bloods, ASAP. And a surgery room ready to go. Bring her into room 1" Bea demands, gesturing her hand to room one showing the paramedics were to bring her.

Multiple nurses scatter in to different directions, listening to their instructions. Bea turns to Franky.

"Scrub up, i'm gonna need ya" She says to her main nurse and best friend.

"Already on it, Red" Franky follows Bea into room one

Bea and Franky, along with another junior nurse, apply rubber gloves to their hands. They move around each other to stitch and clean up the patients cuts and bruises the best they can. Bea takes the patients bloods before sending them off with the junior nurse, to be tested by Maxine; The hospitals main medical technologist.

"X-ray, CT and PET scans, equipment is set up and ready to go" A nurse pops her head into the room to inform the two who are currently finishing up.

"Thank you" Bea replies before rolling the stretcher, with the help of Franky, out of the room and into the set up testing room.

Bea, with Frankys aid, gets the scans done quickly and the results show almost immediately. Broken left wrist, two broken ribs, a collapsed left lung, and a sprained right ankle. Surgery is performed on the patients lung instantaneously, and she is moved to a separate recovery room. Allie lays there unresponsive, linked to numerous tubes and IVs, in hopes of waking up soon.

\---

Bea is sitting in her office, finalizing paperwork, when her name is called out over the speaker. "Dr. Smith, your assistance is needed at reception. Dr. Smith you're needed at reception."

Bea makes her way to the front desk to be met with a very distraught and worried, middle aged women. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? IM LOOKING FOR ALLIE, ALLIE NOVAK. WHERE IS SHE?"


End file.
